Endless Love
by kiwis01
Summary: this takes place with the current storyline my take on how the show should be as of April 14th 2008..this is total Jasam..sorry Bad at summary's better description inside..please read and review!
1. Liar Unveiled

-1**This is my take on what general hospital should be like.. Everything that has happened has happened up to the April 11****th**** show. Which for those of you who don't know was where Jason decided to break up with Elizabitch in order to keep Jake safe. Other than that everything stays the same and just to clarify I am a SAM fan have been from the moment she came on the show so if you are a Liz fan beware there will be bashing of Liz and also I am going to make come out the lying bitch she is… please review the story I hope you all enjoy.**

"I just don't know how we could make this work" Jason had been having the hardest time with Michael being shot. He blamed himself and could not bare putting his child in danger he wanted to protect him.

"So you are choosing your job over me and the boys?" Elizabeth asked shocked that her efforts had gone to waste

" I'm not choosing my job, my job is choosing me I can never escape my work and you know that, when I lost my memory I wanted to quit I even left the country to get away. But danger is going to follow me no matter what happens." It was true Jason loved Elizabeth, she was after all the mother of her child. But he had never really been in love with her. The only woman who he had been truly in love with was Sam and it hurt him everyday to know she had moved on with lucky, but in the end he knew it was all his fault.

" I wish I never pushed Sam away. At least then I wouldn't be in this situation." Jason thought to himself..

" I can't believe you Jason you told me you loved me and you asked me to marry you what changed?" Elizabeth asked pulling Jason out of his thoughts.

" Michael being shot! You think I would be able to live with myself if Jake would have been in that situation? Please just understand I can not put a child in danger, you were the one who pushed me out of Jake's life in the first place, I just finally understand why."

" And that was my mistake, but I understand now that love is important and Jake should have you in his life. And me too I need you Jason I love you and I have loved you for the last seven years we have been apart."

" I want to be a part of my sons life too but I cant have him be in danger because of me." "The last seven years she has been pining over me? What about the time she was with Ric and Zander and Lucky??" Jason's thoughts were reeling at her last comment.

"Jason I need you with me why don't you understand that? I want you and I need you so badly please just get over it I know you are going to be a great father."

" Elizabeth you are the one who just said you would die if Jake or Cameron would be put in that situation, now all you care about is us being together?"

" Yes Jason I care about us being together, I fought for so long to have us end up together now your throwing us to the side, just like you thankfully threw that trash Sam out. God I hope lucky comes to his senses and kicks her out too."

"ELIZABETH!! Stop you have no right to talk about Sam that way, she has done nothing but apologize to you and you still disrespect her she understands she did wrong but she has corrected her mistake by coming to the hospital. I know Sam she would never do anything to purposely hurt a child you need to stop and have to get used to the fact that she is going to be around your kids. She is after all with Lucky." He never imagined even after all this time it would hurt to admit that she had moved on.

" Jason she watched my son being kidnapped I never thought you would have the nerve to defend her in front of me obviously I was wrong just like I was wrong lying to you about being Jake's father!"

"WHAT?"

" oh Shoot I did not just say that did I" Elizabeth wondered to herself.

"Elizabeth what do you mean am I not Jake's father? Have you been lying to me?"

" Jason no it just came out in the heat of the moment. I meant lucky is his father because he is pretending." " oh god what am I saying this makes no sense I hope he is buying it." Elizabeth thought to herself.

" You do realise you are making absolutely no sense right? I want a DNA test because something tells me I am going to be really unhappy with you." Jason stated as he walked towards the door.

" Jason please wait I can explain."

"NO I don't want to wait around for your explanations. And don't be at the hospital for the next hour so I know you cant rig the test." With that he left slamming the door so hard the house shook..


	2. Unexpected Friends

-1At general hospital…..

"Carly." A soft voice called causing Carly to jump, from her fixed spot on a stool beside Michael.

" What the hell are you doing here Sam?" Carly asked not really wanting to be in a bad mood at the moment.

" I just wanted to see how Michael is doing. And I want to let you know that I am praying for him. I also know Jax isn't back yet so if you need anything you can call me, even if it is to take your anger out I would be happy to get yelled at if it helps you." With that she began to turn around but stopped short when she felt a soft hand grab her own.

" Thank you, I know it took a lot for you to come here, do. .do you want to sit with him?" She asked feeling bad for snapping at her, even though she hated the woman at times she had to admit she was the most sincere person she knows, in a way she reminded Carly of herself. Sam was the only girlfriend of Jason's that Carly liked.

" Are you sure that wont be a problem, because I understand if you want me to leave." Sam simply stated, she had liked Carly when she wasn't barging in on her and Jason, she admired her and her willpower she had always wanted to tell Carly she wished they could be friends but it always scared her then when she was finally going to tell her, Jason and her broke up and she knew Carly would never accept her.

" Yeah I am sure, you never know maybe you could help him wake up, you guys did get close over the whole AJ and who killed him ordeal."

"Thank you Carly, but would you sit with us too, Michael should feel your presence, and believe me I know how hard it is to walk away." Sam finished as Carly grabbed her arm and did something neither of them expected she hugged Sam. As she finished her hug she grabbed Sam's arm and led her to Michael's bedside. They both slowly sat on the stools that were side by side.

" Hey Michael look who's here to see you. It's Sam." Carly began to tear up at the fact that Michael had not woken at that moment Sam rubbed Carly's back slowly trying to comfort her.

" Hey Michael. I was taking a walk thought the park earlier and I remembered our last conversation you said that you would help me with Molly and Kristina when Alexis is gone away from Business. Well pumpkin head guess what. Alexis is out of town next week so you gotta help me with the girls, and we can ask your mom if Morgan can come along and we can have so much fun. So buddy you gotta wake up their's a lot of people who need you. Especially your mom, you and I both know there is no stronger person than your mom but Michael she needs you, she will break without you, so this time buddy all you got to do is open your eyes and come back to us. It doesn't have to be right this second but you got to do it okay? I love you and we all need you Michael." Sam was teary eyed along with Carly who slowly mouthed thank you to Sam for her heart warming speech.

Once both ladies gained their composure Sam slowly began to cane her way over to the door, she stopped short when a thought came to mind. " Carly, I know you have been in this place for a really long time and you don't look like you have eaten, I was just going to head down to Kelly's did you want me to get you anything?"

" Thanks Sam, you know I could eat I have been here for ages, here let me get you some money." Carly said as she went over to her purse, she stopped short when she felt Sam grad her hand away from her purse.

" Carly please this is the least I could do I don't need money I am just taking care of a hopefully good friend, and you know I am going to buy a whole bag of Michael's favourite fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, and hopefully he will remember the smell and come back to us sooner…….. sorry kind of got sidetracked there, what would you like?"

"Um Mike's famous cheeseburger would be good right about now. And you know I think your right, familiar smells will make Michael come back to us sooner." Carly gave Sam a small smile as she turned back to her son. " Oh and Sam you are a good friend, there is no need to hope there, you just proved my doubts about you wrong, thank you."

" Anytime Carly and thank you, I will be back in a bit, we can have dinner together and talk." with that Sam walked out of the room with a small smile on her face silently praying Michael would soon wake up.


	3. What a B!

-1" Hey Carly how is he?" Jason asked his best friend fearing one of the doctors or nurses might have made Carly believe her son would never wake again.

" Jason, Hey he looks a lot better to me don't you think so to?"

"Yeah he looks good. And so do you, did the doctors give you some good news is Michael going to wake up?" Jason asked getting excited himself.

" No those damn doctors didn't tell me anything I just made a new friend and she helped me with the words she spoke to Michael, and the way she is helping is helping me."

"You made a new friend? What like a nurse?" "Carly made a friend? While her son is in the hospital.. Who is this person who has done the one thing I couldn't and lift my best friends sprits up?" Jason thought to himself.

" Oh you are never gonna believe me if I to…" Carly was cut off by the door opening reviling her new friend.

" Hey Carly I got you curly and straight fries because I forgot to ask you which you wanted." Sam spoke as she caned her way into the tiny hospital room having a hard time balancing the three paper bags she finally looked up to meet the intense blue eyes of the former love of her life. " Jason Hey, sorry to interrupt, um I can come back.."

Jason rushed to her side once she had acknowledged him grabbing the paper bags from her grasp noting how difficult it was for her to be walking with a cane and carrying food for people. " No you don't have to leave." Jason spoke as he turned to meet his best friends face that had a slight smile on it. " So you are Carly's new friend?"

" Small world huh?"

" Oh you have no idea.. Um you can come in rather than stand in the doorway." Jason stated noticing she had not moved a single inch since she had seen him.

" Oh yeah thanks for the help with the bags." Sam slowly made her way into the room. " So uh Carly you might want to eat that cheeseburger before it get soggy." Sam said interrupting the silence that overcame the room.

" Uh yeah that would be nasty.. Hey you said we were going to eat together where's your food you have three bags and unless all of them have Michaels cookies you got something for yourself too right. So come on lets eat."

" Uh yeah your right." she walked over to Jason and gently took the bags from his grasp. " This is Michael's bag of cookies." she said handing Carly the bag. Carly placed the bag on Michael's nightstand. " this is a change of cloths for you, I know you are not gonna want to go home any time soon so it's a few tops and pants. And this is our food, but you know on my way over here I got a call from Lucky and I forgot we were supposed to meet for dinner so there are two cheeseburger meals in this bag." she said handing Carly the final bag and turned to Jason. " So maybe you could eat my burger. I know your not big on hospital gunk so help your self I have to get going. But Carly I will stop in, in the morning and we can have breakfast together okay." Sam stated as she walked to the other side of the bed and hugged Carly whispering in her ear " he has that look he needs to talk I will stop bye later, take care of yourself." with that she walked out of the room.

Carly smiled at the door Sam had just exited and turned her attention back to Jason, opening the bag she handed him one of the Styrofoam boxes and opened the other helping herself to a few fries.

" What did she say to you?" Jason asked knowing Sam had taken a little too long with that hug, she had to have said something to Carly.

" What are you talking about you were standing right there you heard everything she was nice to think about me and brought me some cloths then she knew you haven't eaten all day so she gave you her burger and left for her date with lucky."

Jason cringed at the last part of Carly's speech, he hated to admit it but Sam being with Lucky felt as though he had been punched in the stomach repeatedly. " Carly don't play dumb with me, I know she said something while she hugged you."

" Wow you guys know each other to well she said she knows that look in your eyes you need to talk so she said she was going to leave, told me to take care of myself and said she will stop by later. There are you happy? Now what is it because we both know Sam is right you need to talk so shoot."

" Uh yeah she is right." Jason said amazed that Sam still could read him like no one else had ever been able to. " So you were beyond pissed when I didn't tell you Jake was mine right?"

" Uh yeah stupid question." If Carly were to tell him the truth she was still pissed about it.

" Well lucky for you, you are the second person I am telling my secret to, before you start yelling at me I had to tell Spinelli first because he has the brains to tell me weather it is true or not." Jason said taking a deep breath.

" Jason spill!"

"Okay you remember when I said I had something to take care of and I left you here?" Jason said waiting while Carly nodded her head yes he continued, " well I went to see Monica and them after that I went to Elizabeth's." Jason looked up to see the disgusted look on Carly's face at the mention of her name.

" okay Jason if your decide that I need comfort by you telling me about the boring sex you and Sliz have I really don't want to hear it I am really enjoying this burger I don't want to loose my appetite." If there was anybody Carly hated it was Elizabeth she hated how she sauntered around town like an angel but everyone knew she was the biggest whore in town.

" No oh god I am not going to discuss my sex life with you." Jason said but stopped short when he realised that Jake was conceived by having sex. " Okay so maybe I am but just listen. I went over to Elizabeth's house earlier to tell her I wouldn't be able to deal with my life if my kid had been in this situation how I thought it was best if we just stop and go on with the lie of Lucky being his Father. Then She stars fuming yelling at me telling her I am choosing y work over her and her kids, then next thing I know she is saying crap about Sam, I defend her and she said she thought I would never do that and it was her mistake just like it was her mistake by lying and telling me that I am Jake's father. So I went home and told Spinelli to get on it he should be here in a bit." Jason finished and looked at Carly's motionless face. " You okay?"

" What a BITCH! She lied to you about being a father?" Carly was beyond mad and was about to leave when Spinelli walked though the door.

" "Stone cold, Valkerie how is Michael?"

" He is doing better Spinelli what did you find did that snake lie?" Carly asked wanting to know weather she was going to have to beat up Elizabeth bad or really bad.

" Um Stone Cold I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you but Fair Elizabeth does not seem to be fair to your feelings, it is indeed true that little Jake is not the product of you lions." Spinelli finished leaving both Jason and Carly stunned that Elizabeth would stoop so low.


	4. Sorry for everything

"Oh shoot." Sam said aloud to no one in particular she had finally hobbled her way down to the last floor when she realized she left her wallet in the bag with Carly's cloths in it. She turned back around and made her way back into the hospital. After about ten minutes she was on the tenth floor as she was walking of the elevator she was met with the cold eyes of Elizabeth Webber, Sam ignored it and made her way to Michael's room.

"What a BITCH!" she heard Carly say the rest was muffled she neared Michael's room and say Spinelli make is way in looking sad. She had to admit ever since moving out of the penthouse she missed Spinelli, and their silly conversations about absolutely nothing when Jason was away on business. She was two steps from the door when she heard Carly.

"What did you find did that Snake lie?"

"Who is she talking about" Sam thought to herself as she was about t answer she heard it she heard Spinelli.

" Um Stone cold I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you but fair Elizabeth does not seem to be fair to your feelings, it is indeed true that little Jake is not the product of your lions."

Sam felt a burst of anger rush through her body before she knew it she threw the door to Michael's hospital room to be met by the equally confused stares of Jason, Carly, and Spinelli.

"SHE LIED?"Sam yelled trying to figure this out.

"Sam what are you doing here I thought you left?" Jason asked

"Yeah I did and don't worry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop I forgot my wallet in the bag with Carly's cloths when I came up here I heard Spinelli telling you about ... about that LIAR." with that Sam stormed off in the direction of the nurses' station walking as fast as she possibly could. Jason, Carly, and Spinelli were hot on her track she heard Jason call out to her a few times but she wasn't going to stop not today.

Sam reached the nurses' station and scanned the area find Elizabeth quickly she walked up to her grabbing he by the arm spinning her to be face to face with each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you can you not see I am trying to work?" Elizabeth asked anger clearly etched across her face at the sight in front of her Sam with Jason, her Jason and Carly and Spinelli.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you, you Lying Snake. How could you make Jason believe the one thing he wanted more than anything you had given it to him? Why would you lie about him fathering a child when it is the one thing he wanted most? What did you get out of this Elizabeth?"

"Well I got Jason and he loves me so why are you here fighting his battles? And don't paint me to be the bad person in all of this you're the whore you slept with her mother's husband then you turn around and watch my son being kidnapped and have the nerve to hire people to scare me an on top of all that you dragged Lucky into bed with you to."

"You think I wanted all of this Elizabeth I have never wanted to hurt Jason he means more to me than life itself you think I would do all those things on purpose? D you really think I am that low I had do all of that He MADE ME!" Sam's breath caught in her throat knowing she had said too much.

"Who Sam, who made you do this?" Jason asked fearing the worst.

"Oh come on Jason don't fall for her playing victim can't you see she is playing you?" Elizabeth asked

"Shut your mouth you bitch, don't talk about Sam that way if anyone played Jason it was you." Carly had had enough and jumped to the defence of her best friend and her new found friend.

Sam and Jason had kept their eyes locked the entire time until Elizabeth grabbed rather roughly gaining her attention.

"So what is it this time who are you going to blame?" Elizabeth asked in a scary sweet voice trying not to completely flush her reputation of angel down the toilet.

"No one I am to blame and I am sorry for everything." Sam said stating the last part to everyone in the room and walked away into the elevator.

Jason Carly and Spinelli all stared at each other wondering what had happened, after a moment of shock they began to make their way back to Michael's room


	5. Never again will i speak to you!

-1" Jason please wait we need to talk about earlier." Elizabeth pleaded to Jason as she held his arm for dear life.

" No I have nothing to say to you, and I never will again speak to you for this." Jason said as he ripped his arm from her grasp walking away with Carly and Spinelli.

As the trio made their way back to Michael's room they spotted a head full of blonde hair hopping around a corridor Jason and Carly looked at each other exchanging glances, then made their way to the blonde each grabbing hold of one of her arms and dragging her off to Michaels room.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing? Spinelli get your friend to get his hands off of me now." Exclaimed the feisty blonde.

" Maxie just shut up we need help and your just the person to give it to us." Carly finally spoke as she closed the door to Michaels room.

"Carly what could I possibly help you three with and besides what makes you think I will since you brought your fashion less cousin in my place of work, that job means a lot to me now I have to put up with shewlu on top of everything. Do you know how annoying she is?"

" Okay enough Maxie I don't care about your job or your fights with Lulu all I want information on is Sam." Jason sated getting tired of waiting for a fight he knew was going to happen for sure.

"Sam, you want information on Sam for what you going to try and frame her for something that slut Elizabeth did because you claim to love her now? God Jason you are pathetic I can't believe Sam stood by you for so long and in the end you threw her out like trash. What makes you think I am going to help you out to try and hurt her I respect her to much to let you hurt her again."

" Listen I think Sam is in trouble I need to know if she is okay."

"Ha you expect me to believe you? Sam is a big girl and she can take care of herself she doesn't need you. And Spinelli what are you doing helping with this, wasn't Sam once your friend and yet here you are helping him and her hurt her."

" I am not trying to hurt the goddess I assure you of that we are only keeping her best interest at heart. Stone cold would like nothing more than to free fair Samantha of the pain she is feeling and the Valkerie is now friends with Fair Samantha. We have all found out recently that Elizabeth has falsified the paternity of young Jake to trap Stone Cold in a loveless life. Stone Cold is no longer speaking to Elizabeth due to her actions and we over heard Fair Samantha tell Elizabeth that someone forced her to do all the things she did, so if you know anything please help us we are only trying to help fair Samantha." Spinelli tried to level with his new found friend and new crush.

"Okay that's a lot of information to take in thirty seconds, so let me get this straight Sam and Carly are friends?" All three of them nodded and she continued " And Elizabitch told the truth, and that led to her secret of Jake's paternity?" They all nodded again. "So that's when Sam overheard you guys and yelled at Elizabitch for her lies?"

"Wait we never said she over heard us." Carly said

" Oh I know I talked to Sam right after she yelled at it she told me something about Sliz lying and how she overheard you guys talking and then she said I hope she burns in hell for hurting Jason then she took off and then that's when I got manhandled and dragged in here."

"Oh god I never thought there was anyone more annoying than Carly but Maxie you have proven me wrong. So how about we get to the point here and figure out what is going on with Sam." Jason said trying to stop the on coming headache.

" Oh right so what do you want to know?" Maxie asked getting annoyed being in the same room as the person who hurt her best friend so many times.

"Well for starters have you noticed anything different about Sam?" Jason asked.

" If you want to know if there's something different about me then just ask Jason no need to be dragging Maxie into your crap." Sam said walking into the room clearly pissed that people have been talking about her.

_**Authors note: hey guys sorry for the late update just got a new job and I have to do like forty tests so I have been super busy but I will try and update as fast as I can.**_


	6. Bugged!

-1"Sam we wer.." Jason tried to explain but was cut off by Sam running to him and covering his mouth forbidding Jason to speak any further.

Jason looked down at Sam as though she was crazy Carly, Maxie, and Spinelli looked at each other trying to figure out what was up with their friend.

" Sam what in the hel…." Carly began but once again Sam cut into them talking but this time she simply held up her hand. Usually Carly would never Listen but she knew first hand that Sam may be tiny but she sure could kick ass, for petes sake she could compete in the UFC.

Maxie and Spinelli chose not to say anything because they knew they would never be able to finish, instead they along with Jason and Carly stood silently observing Sam waiting for an explanation. Instead she walked over to Michael's bed side feeling all eyes on her she slowly lowered her cane to the bed and pulled out her cell phone, she had to admit she hated the damn thing because she had no idea how to use it, but it was the first thing her mother had given her so she kept it. She pulled off the backing trying to make as little noise possible, she successfully pulled it off and made her way to the four people staring at her curiosity filling their eyes. She lowered the phone to where they could all see, right beside her SIM card was a bug, they all simultaneously raised their gazes to meet Sam's eyes, she looked at them and simply shrugged her shoulders.

At that very moment Maxie had an oddly large smile plastered on her face as she gasped and made her way out of the room. Carly, Sam, and Jason looked to Spinelli " you really are rubbing off on her huh?" Jason asked.

While they waited for Maxie to return they decided it was best for them to stay silent, so who ever bugged Sam's phone wouldn't figure out they were on to them.

" Excuse me Miss McCall." Maxie said in a fake British accent, she strode into the room holding a large sign saying call me nurse Meir.

" Uh yes nurse Meir." she obliged thinking Maxie was crazy.

" We're ready for examination so if you would please place your belongings into this case, I will set them aside and escort you to your testing room." She said hoping they would get her point

Sam was the first to catch on as she place her phone in the basket. Maxie winked at her and turned to leave, but Jason grabbed her arm forcing her to stop, he held up his index finger, indicating for her to hold on for a minute. He turned to Sam and Frisked her, not letting the fact that is hands were touching her again for the first time in a long time affect his current goal. He reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out another bug, he continued to searched, he even made her remove her shoes. He found four other bugs, one on the tag of her shirt, one on the bottom of her heel, one on the of her cane, and the last in the hem of her jeans. He carefully placed the rest of the bugs in the basket then waved Maxie off. Maxie ran down to the other end of the hospital and placed the tray in the janitors closet, then ran back to the room.

" Okay am I smart or what?" she asked breathlessly walking back in the room.

" Yes I see the Jackal's detective skills have found a way to shine though the wounded blonde one I believe that was skill number 17." Spinelli said as he was drifting off to another one of his fantasy's, but was snapped back to reality when Jason began to speak.

" Who bugged you?"

Sam giggled to herself, he sure did have a way of getting right to the point. " Okay I think you all need to sit down for this." she explained as she herself grabbed the stool by Michael's bed giving him a kiss as she did.

Carly, Jason, Spinelli, and Maxie made their way out to the hall to find chairs, everyone but Maxie managed to snag chairs. She pouted not wanting to run to the other end of the hospital again. So she just made her way back into the room closing the door behind her she nonchalantly sat in Spineeli's lap making his urges go crazy.

Sam smiled to herself thinking it was super cute and Spinelli and Maxie would so make a cute couple. Spinelli was like her little boy and Maxie her best friend, what could be better she thought.

" Sam we're sitting." Carly said motioning it with her hand, wanting Sam to get to the point. If there was one thing Carly loved it was being included on super secret things.

Authors Note: Hey guys thanks again for being patient, my training has two more weeks so bare with me. I have two more chapters written just need to type them up so thanks for the patience and please Review!!


	7. all for Jason

"Okay so right before Jason and I broke up I received an anonymous text message, and no it was not the text message killer, an

"Okay so right before Jason and I broke up I received an anonymous text message, and no it was not the text message killer, anyways I got a text it said meet me at pier 52 and come alone if you ever want to see Jason alive. So obviously I went, and surprise surprise guess who's alive…ha that rhymes."

"SAM! Point please get to it. Who?" Carly said getting annoyed

" Right geez well anyways I got to the pier and standing in front of me Manny Ruiz! Yeah, well he said he was happy I listened and he would keep it in mind and repay me for my good behaviour, so anyways I asked him what he wanted he said he wanted for Jason most of all but also Sonny and me to suffer. He said that I was going to help break Jason first then Sonny. Then he would finally tear me down. He thought shooting me was a good enough lesson and was pleased that Jason left me but was pissed when I still wanted you back well then I got kidnapped and you saved me and you killed him, but he really didn't die he said he faked something in the morgue. Well after you 'killed' him he wanted to hurt you to make you suffer so he came to the lake house and slipped a few pills of GHD ( date rape drug ) in the whiskey bottle knowing I was mad about the way you dismissed me at Kelly's well he was right the only thing he was wrong about was Ric and how he to wanted to drown his sorrows. So Ric didn't drink as much as I did so he was still okay, but one thing led to another and well he kissed me, which is when you Jason saw us. Anyways after you saw us together he was happy so he decided to come into the house right after I passed out and brainwash Ric into thinking we had sex. When I woke up I didn't remember anything when Ric filled me in he said we had sex I couldn't do anything but believe him because my cloths were torn and I felt violated. Later that night Manny went to the penthouse to see you in pain instead he saw you with Elizabeth, which pissed him off even more so he decided to look at it in a positive way and said he 'killed two birds with one stone' meaning he hurt both Jason and I. So anyways months went by and Jason and I started to work things out and we were happy again, until after the metro-court situation when Jason started to pull away from me."

" That was when Elizabeth lied and said I was Jakes father." Jason stated wit a blank look on his face, trying to process everything that was happening.

" Yeah well after that Jason an I weren't the same, then I found out about Jake and then Jake was kidnapped, which by the way is the same day I got the text so when I met him he said to go to the park and wait for directions so I did. Well I got to the park and got another text with coordinates on it I found the place, it was right behind a bush it said look and do nothing. So I did and that's when I saw Jake being kidnapped, and well long story short Jason he has been making your mine and Sonny's life a living hell, He pushed me to Lucky and made me pursue a relationship with him and then he had me threaten Elizabeth with the boys, made me believe I was unfaithful and got Michael shot. The one thing he didn't do was force you to sleep with Elizabeth." Sam finished not wanting to go any further into detail, all she anted was not to be treated like trash for the day, which is what Manny made everyone believe she was.

" So you did all this and have been treated like something that was scraped off of the bottom of a shoe to save Jason's life?" Carly asked gaining new respect for the woman she had once despised.


	8. because of you

"Well yeah of course I did all of this for Jason

"Well yeah of course I did all of this for Jason." Sam stated matter of factly. " Has he not done enough for me in the past I think I owed it to him."

" Sam you don't owe me anything." Jason said

"Yes I do, Jason you helped me though one of the toughest times of my life, you literally held me upright when I lost my daughter and you supported me both physically and emotionally. Jason you were my rock for the three years we spent together."

" Sam it went both ways I supported you and you supported me. You were the only one who wouldn't give up on Michael, you were the one who made me realise that he was still alive, then when I lost my memory you were there for me you were the only one I trusted. Sam you are the reason I am alive when I fought everyone tooth and nail refusing the surgery you understood you went to Maui with me when I was searching for a place to die. You stood idly by understanding me, Sam you have done nothing to deserve this you are one of the bravest people I know and this should never have been put upon you because of me." Jason stated not caring that he just bared his soul to everyone in the room. ' What the hell was that I never show my true feelings to anyone'. Jason thought.

"Uh I think I have to pee." Maxie spoke abruptly " hey Carly and Spinelli join me." She said not really asking but rather demanding. They all stood leaving Sam and Jason alone in a small cramped room together.


End file.
